


Doomworld

by mysteryfail



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, Hurt No Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryfail/pseuds/mysteryfail
Summary: Written for dctv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org.The prompt was:Eobarry. Doomworld AU. Imprisonment. Noncon.Because you cannot convince me that Eobard didn't keep Barry locked up in a cage somewhere in Doomworld. So please just give that - Eobard keeping Barry in a cage and using him for sex. Would love it if Eobard forces Barry to wear lingerie and kept him full with toys.





	Doomworld

The plug in Barry's hole shifted, filling him up even more. The lacy pink cloth of his underpants pushed at the flat base. 

The underwires of his bra poked into his chest, while the restraints around his ankles tore into his thin stockings. 

He half-heartedly pulled at the bars of the cage holding him, tried to vibrate through them - there was no give, as there hadn't been for the past few weeks. 

One moment, he had been Barry Allen, working as a mail delivery man for a small company during the day while being a superpowered vigilante at night, trying to right the wrongs in Central City. 

And the next a yellow-suited man, as fast as he was, had caught him and placed him here. 

The man in the yellow suit turned out to be _Eobard Thawne_. Thawne, the richest man in Central if not the country, was a meta and had kidnapped him, brought him to his giant house somewhere out of the city and shut him in a small cage inside a much larger furnished room. 

That first night, Eobard had ripped off Barry's costume - with a mutter about sending it to Darhk - held him down with the help of speed-dampening restraints, and raped him. 

Several weeks of further degradation had passed. 

This time, the door of the room where his cage was kept was opened. Eobard walked in, holding a brown paper takeout bag, and smiled at Barry. 

"My parents will be wondering where I am. Please." Eobard looked at him for a moment, as if he was searching for something else in Barry's expression, and then he threw his head back and laughed. 

"One lifetime ago, I killed your mother. You don't want me to repeat that again, do you? Because I don't mind doing so." 

"No, please..."Barry said, hands on the bars of his cage and tears forming in his eyes. 

Eobard strutted in, pausing a few feet from Barry. 

"You know, _Flash_ , the human body can survive without food for three weeks. You'd better be grateful for this, pet. But before you can have that..." 

Eobard removed his gray jacket, placing it on a chaise lounge before carefully rolling up his shirt sleeves and unzipping his fly. 

Barry saw that he was commando underneath, his thick dick already hardening. Barry would have liked nothing more than to bite it off, but he knew from bitter experience that Eobard would see what he was doing and punish him for it before he could even use his teeth.

Barry moved forward, placing his face in between the speed dampening bars, and opened his mouth a little. Eobard shoved the whole of his dick in, not caring about Barry's gag reflex. 

"Now, suck."

Barry did his best, gagging around the cock in his mouth. Eobard slowly pumped his hips in and out, smiling as Barry coughed. The tears flew out of Barry's eyes, falling on the dick in front of him. 

Barry began to use his tongue, but Eobard seemed displeased. 

"You know, Flash, I might take your teeth out. You can be better at this then," he muttered. 

Barry's eyes flew open and he looked up at Eobard. 

Eobard glanced down. "But not your eyes, never your eyes. I want you to see what I do to you. Enough of this!" 

He pulled his now erect dick out of Barry's mouth, and reached for the lock on the cage door. 

Barry, having been trained well, got up onto his feet and waited. Eobard reached inside, lifting Barry up his arms in a parody of a bridal carry and placing him sideways onto a couch. 

Barry winced into soft, familiar fabric as his buttplug shifted inside him yet again. He saw the sparks of lightning from the corner of his eye, and in a second Eobard was naked and had turned him onto his back, straddling his waist. 

He roughly pushed down one of the bra cups, fondling Barry's nipple and watching it harden. 

"You like that, don't you?"

Barry, having learned what happened when he disagreed, said "Yeah."

Eobard's cock was flopping onto Barry's stomach. He spat into his hand, rubbed at his dick, then reached down to pull the butt plug out. Barry leaked come onto the couch and on his underwear.

"Again? You filthy boy," Eobard muttered. Barry was relieved that he sounded more amused than anything else. 

Eobard then shoved his dick into Barry's hole, pushing in as Barry winced. He started to thrust. 

"You know," Eobard began, "I never told you why I took you, did I?"

Barry began to speak, but decided that silence was better. He waited. 

Eobard slowly continued to pump into Barry, but he seemed distracted. "I might as well tell you, you'll never remember it by yourself. And who could you - uh - tell? I have hated you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, for a very, very long time. And the feeling used to be - there's the spot, is it? - very, very mutual." 

Barry groaned in response, eyes half-lidded as his own erection grew, stretching out the soft pink cloth of his panties. He moved a hand towards it, which was slapped away by Eobard. 

"No touching. Anyway, I gained possession of an artefact that could rewrite reality. Including yours." Barry blinked up at Eobard, but was too well trained to say anything. 

Eobard altered his angle, thrusting from the side and hitting Barry's well-used prostate. By this point Barry's own erection was sticking straight up and had slipped out of the tattered panties. 

"And so your past was gone. You used to be a CSI - and - and I -."

Eobard groaned and came into Barry. 

By this point Barry was silently crying again, out of fear and confusion. 

Eobard slid out, plugging Barry up again and ignoring the weeping man in front of him in order to talk some more. 

"You owe everything to me in this lifetime. Everything. And I'm taking back what you owe me." 

Eobard picked up Barry in the bridal carry, placing him back in the cage and locking it behind him.

He got dressed at superspeed, and then picked up the bag with a flourish -"You weren't good enough to earn this, Flash!" - and slotting it under his arm. 

Barry continued to cry, his erection slowly wilting.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, and my first time writing non-con so constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
